A communications management system (CMS) enables data and messaging transfers between an aircraft and ground based systems through one or more subnetworks. Communications management systems may also be known as communications management units.
Conventional subnetworks commonly used to exchange data, such as messages, include VHF, HF and satellite communications (SATCOM) communications aircraft communications addressing and reporting system (ACARS) networks. These subnetworks have limited bandwidth, and thus data throughput, capabilities. However there is a demand for increased bandwidth to facilitate increased throughput between aircraft and the ground stations. Broadband subnetworks that have increased bandwidth include AeroMACS, broadband SATCOM, and L-band terrestrial networks. These subnetworks utilize standard Internet Protocol (IP).
Aircraft radios that communicate through such IP enabled subnetworks are referred to as IP radios. IP radios utilize Ethernet link layer protocol (Ethernet protocol) communications to interface with other systems. Currently, CMSs on aircraft do not have the capability to interface with other systems, such as IP radios, using the Ethernet protocol. Therefore, there is a need to facilitate CMSs to communicate with IP radios.